Vampire Paradise
by Mangalover2000
Summary: Ivory Starlitta is a powerful vampire serving a noble demon family, the Darthtires. She grew up with 18 year old Dark, and 20 year old Catalina. One day, a gang of demons invaded the Darthtire family, and kidnaps Dark and Catalina's parents. The invaders wanted a certain 'girl'. Who is she? During Ivory, Dark, and Catalina's escape, will there be any time for romance? R
1. The maid

Chapter 1: A maid

"Are you serious?" 16 year old Ivory Starlitta glared. "I don't think I heard you right."

"You heard me." 18 year old Dark Darthtire mocked. "Vampires have good hearing. Oh well, I'll repeat myself once more. I was 0.8 seconds faster than you."

"You're kidding." I stared at the sheet of paper in front of me. I had just taken a physical check-up, and ran 6 miles to make sure I'm is healthy. Vampires are typically fast runners, so I was sure I could win over Dark. But of course, demons are faster.

"Is it that much of a shock? You always lost." Dark grinned, "You have always lost. Sadly, running is probably the only thing you even have a single chance of winning. Oh well, demons are always better than vampires."

"I'm not so sure about that." I glanced at Catalina, Dark's 20 year old sister. "So, how'd you do, Catalina?"

"I got 10.5 minutes." Catalina whimpered. She was very childish for a twenty year old. "…w-what did you get?"

"2.0 minutes." I replied, "But Catalina that is your best score yet! I'm a vampire, vampires are known for speed. You shouldn't compare with me. Don't compare to Dark either, he's from another planet."

"You ran 6 miles in 2 minutes?" Catalina gasped, "You guys are always the fastest in the school. Always at the top, no one can defeat you…except Dark." That made my blood boil, and I blushed. _Except Dark… _I thought. It always came to this. I can beat everyone in school, except Dark. Dark is always ahead of me, and I hated that. He would look back at me once in a while, and mock me as much as he can. What can I say? I am the maid of the Darthtire family, I can't argue too rudely.

"One day, I'll kick his butt." I replied. Of course, Dark's ears are always keen, and he definitely heard me.

"I'll wait until then." I flushed. He was just spilling gasoline on my fire. How dare he?! When that day comes, I'll make him eat his words! "I don't think that'll ever happen in your lifetime, though." Dark added, smirking. I rolled my eyes. That was the rudest thing that I ever dared to do to my master, but he paid no attention to it.

"Ivory! Oh I never see you these days!" Sharon came over, smiling like the brightest sun in a mob of monsters. "Ever since you turned 14, you officially became a maid, didn't you?" Right, the rule in this world is that a person can only be 13 or higher to be a maid. I was adopted at the age of 1, so I had to be raised until I turned 14. On my 14th birthday, I had to serve Dark and Catalina food, even if it was my birthday. On that day, I officially became a maid. I always wondered why the Darthtire family adopted me. Was it really for me to be a maid?

"Hey Sharon, looking as spoiled as ever." I replied.

"Hey! You are the one that is spoiled. This is a noble school, for demon nobles! Not the minor ones, Ivory, the richest nobles! Yet a maid is able to attend! Do you know how lucky you are?" Sharon said, putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Even so, I'm still faster than you…and smarter than you. So don't try to kick me out of here, because it's not happening until you get better grades than me." I stuck out my tongue. I knew Sharon can say nothing else beyond this point. And she didn't, but it was Dark who spoke.

"Don't be so mean to Sharon. She's the daughter of the Noah family, right? Noah family is almost at the same rank as the Darthtires'. It's the highest rank you can get." Dark defended Sharon. Sharon blushed, but tried to hide it. I just rolled by eyes and laughed.

"Always good at flirting, I see, Dark." I replied, patting Sharon gently on the head. "Sharon, you should hire me. It must be much more fun serving you that Dark." Sharon's eyes widened.

"You are such a heartbreaker!" She replied, because Dark was right beside me when I said that. Before I can reply, the supervisor yelled, "We're heading back in!" The students immediately headed for the door. I followed Catalina and Dark like I always did. My mission is to stay when them, anytime. Not that I cared much anyway, it suited me just fine. Since Catalina is also friends with Sharon, I get to be with her most of the time. I found myself wondering time to time, why is it that I was able to go to such an honorable school as a maid? Oh well, I guess I'm just lucky.

"Ivory, come here please! I want you to file these papers!" The supervisor, Mr. Usui cried. Right, even teachers treat me like maids. Everyone does, only Sharon doesn't. Oh well, then again, I don't care either way.

"Coming." I called back and headed to Mr. Usui. I sighed, looks like I'll be late going back home again. "Hey Catalina, you go on ahead, I need to take care of business."

"B-but I'll feel only without you!"

"You have Sharon and Dark. Go on." I turned back and walked out of the crowd of running students. "I'm a maid after all; I'm nothing if I can't help out master." I mumbled. Mr. Usui was standing outside his office, and he gestured for me to come in. Mrs. Rose is also there, correcting homework, it seems.

"So…where is it?" I asked. Mr. Usui pointed at the stake of papers on his desk. I walked over and got to work immediately. Mr. Usui sat down, and started doing his business.

"By the way, Mrs. Starlitta, about your statues, one day you might not be attends this school anymore." Wow, that was straightforward. Oh well, that's how Mr. Usui rolls.

"I see. I'll wait until then." That was all I mustered to say.

"That day might be very soon." Mr. Usui, and pressed his lips together. "How do you feel about going to a maids' school? Of course, I haven't talk about this topic with the Darthtires' yet, because I wanted to talk to you first." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure excited." I just lied, but if I didn't I might say something terrible. Now that's how youkai (monsters) roll.

"Oh, really?" Oh course, Mr. Usui knows what I really meant to say. "Well, I can understand, but can you understand me a little bit? At a maids' school, there is no one to boss you around. Someone like me." I nodded, but didn't say anything. Mr. Usui's wings unfolded on his back. I always wondered if being a tengu (a crow youkai) is hard, because they had to hide their wings all the time. "Ah, that's a nice stretch."

"Mr. Usui…" I began, but I rethought about what I was going to say. "Which school are you going to transfer me to? Is it…good?" That is the nicest way I can say it.

"Mm…You're probably the smartest student there. I guess the servant curriculum is too easy for you." Mr. Usui smiled, "but you cannot stay here as a maid. You used to be a member of the Darthtire family…because you weren't 14 yet."

"I understand." I swallowed. Mr. Usui always gave me a chilly feeling. Mrs. Rose spoke up.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her. She probably likes it here. I always see Sharon pass notes to her." Oops, I guess she caught us. "I think she has some great friends." I picked up my pace. I don't want to be here any longer. Suddenly, the door opened. Dark and Catalina walked in. I jumped.

"This is not where you are supposed to be." I said, glancing at Dark and Catalina. "Aren't you supposed to be back home?"

"Ivory Starlitta!" Mr. Usui practically shouted my name. I jumped and froze. "You do not speak in such a manner to your masters! Phrase it a different away! Try again!"

"This is not where you are supposed to be, Master Dark, and Master Catalina." I breathed, "Uh, weren't you supposed to be going back home?"

"You do not say "uh" in front of you second phrase!" I glanced at the floor. That's it, Mr. Usui scares me. He always gave me grades at least 2 points lower than Dark's. I disliked him, now I officially hate him. "Dark, Catalina, don't you see? She incapable of being a maid! We should send her to a maid school!" Dark glared at Mr. Usui with his death glare.

"Did you say something? Please…repeat yourself?" The room suddenly chilled, Mrs. Rose silently stepped out. I don't see Dark this scary often. Catalina now looks more like a 20 year old, looking like a scary demon.

"N-no it's nothing." Mr. Usui looked back at his papers. Even a teacher is scared of demons, especially one whose status is as high as the Darthtires.

"Ahh~ that was easy!" Sharon walked in, her eyes somehow glowing red, and glanced at Mr. Usui, who flinched.

"Uhh…what do you need, masters?" I asked, wanting to break the atmosphere.

"Oh, we're here to pick you up! You're taking too long!" Catalina changed back to her old personality. Dark slouched and stared out the windows, as he always did when he is in the teacher's lounge, and Sharon smiled like she always did.

"Oh…I was finishing up. I filed the last few, and followed them." As we walked down the hall, I thought back to the words Mr. Usui said to me. Perhaps it is something I should think about. "Hey…what did you think about the maid school…what is it? Oh yeah, Saint Resa?"

"No!" Catalina cried, "Please don't leave me!" I smiled slightly, Mr. Usui was right, and I have great masters and friends.

"Ivory…this school, Hakuren, is the best school in the whole nation." Sharon said quietly. "Like I said, you are the only privilege to go. When you graduate, you'll be the first maid to graduate from Hakuren! You'll be famous.

"Mm…okay." Mr. Usui really wants me out of Hakuren. Oh well, I made another enemy. A bunch of kids already hate me, partly because threatened them even if I was a maid. Hey, they were saying nasty things about Darthtire. As we headed out, I saw a shadow by the trees. There were three kids; I feel large amounts of energy coming from them. I suspect they are the kids that I met yesterday who were whispering something about Darthtires. "Sorry, I got to go take care of something quick." Even if I am a vampire, I can beat up a bunch of demons. I'm pretty strong.

"Hey…what cha doin'?" I leaned over the tree. The boy in the middle, with a red head, suddenly jumped back, startled. A person behind him, with a blue head, had the same reaction. "What are your names again? Ah, right, Snowy and Flame?"

"T-that just the nicknames you gave us!" Flame replied. I smirked.

"So…what are you doing with that sword? Cutting down the tree?" I mocked, glaring at Snowy. I allowed some of my stored energy to leak out. Judging by their expressions, it seems that they can feel it. My eyes are probably bloody red too. Youkai's eyes turn red with they are about to use their powers.

"You don't scare us! We have the weapons! And you're just a vampire!" Flame cried. I wished Dark and Catalina didn't hear that.

"Oh?" I smirked. "Then, come at me. I'll entertain you." Flame launched, I dodged his attack and hit him with a swipe of my arm. I'm pretty powerful, so that must have hurt. Snowy lifted the sword and aimed towards me. Testing out how powerful that sword was, I grabbed it, and released my energy into the blade. Almost immediately, the blade cracked.

"A-ahh!" Snowy screamed in fear, and glanced at Flame, who was on the ground twitching because of the pain on his neck. Did I dislocate it? I'm pretty sure I didn't use all my energy.

"I'm just a vampire." I repeated their words. "How does this vampire bite?" They ran away with their tails between their legs. Not that they have a tail, but you know what I mean. I ran back to Dark's group.

"Are you doing taking care of your stuff?" Dark asked, glancing my way. I smirked.

"Yeah, I did." Catalina almost pounced on me.

"So, was it your secret boyfriend?" I frowned, and laughed.

"Why would I have a boyfriend?" It's true. I'll never get a boyfriend. "No one would possibly like someone like me, duh."

"Oh? Really?" Catalina smirked, and Sharon patted me on the back.

"What the heck?" I glanced at Sharon, who just winked. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Well, Ivory, you're the…second smartest in the school! The first smartest girl!" I winced. There she goes again. I'm the _second_ smartest in the school. I hated to be called that.

"So? I'm practically a boy." I opened the door for Catalina, and Dark. Sharon waved good-bye as she got into her car.

"Yes, you really are." Catalina agreed. After they have gotten in the door, I sat in with them. This car can hold up to 10 people.

"I don't think so." Dark said. He was quiet the whole time, always non-caring. "Did you just say something?" I asked, even if I heard. What he said was a bit unbelievable. "What did you just say?"

"…nothing." Dark muttered. "So, second-place, what exactly 'stuff' did you have to do?" Oh, now he's back to his old personality.

"My hands got…itchy." I smiled. Catalina pouted.

"Ivory, your smile is always more like a smirk. Why can't you smile right? Your mouth will grow the wrong way if you keep smirking evilly!"

"Ah, sorry." I looked at Dark, just in time to see him staring at me. He looked away, out the windows. "Looks like someone hates my face so much." I joked.

When we got back to our mansion, it was dead quiet. We had no idea where everyone was. Darthtire had a bunch of maids, and the Darthtire masters would be home. "What the…" I whispered, glancing around suspiciously. "I'm head in first, please follow after me." Catalina obeyed, but Dark insisted on walking beside me. I opened each and every door of the mansion. It was hard work, since there are indeed, 300 doors in the first wing. But when we got into the living room, what we saw was…hell. True hell. Dead bodies lay all over the room. I stared, what the heck happened here?


	2. The escape

Chapter two: An escape

"You're back home." Someone said behind us. I spun around, and forced Catalina behind me, and forcing a space between me and Dark. Even if Dark is a better fighter than me, I'm the maid. I'll risk my life to protect them.

"What do you want?" I said harshly, feeling my eyes turn red. I saw the figure. They appear to be all demons, and worse, there was a whole gang of them. The leading one had silver hair, and blue eyes.

"Aren't you a lady-like girl?" He mocked. "I'm here, to take a girl I was ordered to obtain." _A girl?!_ Why does he want Catalina? I won't let them have her! Whoever they are! I sprung forward, and lashed out my claws. He blocked with his claws.

"Attacking so fast?" I jumped back. I had tested his ability with our interaction. He's truly strong. There is a chance I might lose.

"Dark." I called behind me, "Take Catalina and get the heck out of here. I'll see you do the back door." I backed up, and shoved Catalina into Dark's arms. "Go!" Dark started running with Catalina on his back, I followed close behind. I heard footsteps follow us. I bite my arm with my fangs so that my blood oozed out. I hardened my blood into a pair of blades and pulled them out of arm and threw it behind me. Weapons made of vampire blood are very strong. I can control the blade too, since it was my own blood.

"We're almost there!" Catalina said quietly. "I wonder if our parents escaped." Both Dark and I cannot say anything back since we're running with all our strength. I felt my blade cut through flesh. Dark opened the back door and I followed him outside.

"Crap, they're still after us. Let's head into the woods." I panted. Dark followed as I directed him. The woods are not far from our mansion. Soon, we entered the woods, passing the sign. "Stop for a second." As we stopped, I closed my eyes. I felt that my blade isn't injuring any more flesh. "Hmm…where did they go?" Suddenly, a hand grabbed the blade, and I felt the blade snap. "Agh!" The break affected me a bit. I had to restrain myself from stumbling to the ground. Dark looked back.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, and stood back up.

"This is bad. They're definitely after us." I looked back, since I had keen eyesight, I could make out ever so tiny black dots, advancing at a frightening speed. "Don't care about me, just protect Catalina! For whatever reason, they must be after her! Run!" We took off once more. Heading deeper into the woods, with no general direction in mind, I sent another blade flying behind me.

"Don't, it is just going to get snapped again." Dark warned me. "You'll get hurt in the end." I shook my head.

"It's worth it. After all, if I send a blade after me, my mind's eye can tell me about how many demons are after us, and how powerful they are." I breathed. "I think they're pretty scary to break my blade."  
"Well, I can break your blade." Dark commented. Catalina whimpered.

"D-don't overwork yourself!" She whispered. "I don't want you dead over me. I-if you're going to risk your life, I'll turn myself in!" I sighed.

"Don't be so stupid. I exist for my masters. Without a master I am nothing." I looked back. "Oh, by the way, Dark…they're catching up." We sped up, going as fast as we can. I sensed the distance we were at once again. Using my mind, I sent the blade straight toward in a line. It hit many bodies, but that kind of wound won't kill a demon, but only to slow them down. Then, suddenly, a giant shadow loomed over the blade. With a quick glimpse, I saw the silver haired boy grab the tip of the blade, and I felt a piercing pain. He had broken the blade once again.

"Ivory?" Catalina asked. I spat out some blood. "Ivory, are you alright? Did you just cough…oh my!" Catalina cried as she turned around and saw blood covering my lips.

"Don't worry about me, Catalina. Just don't get caught." I managed to say. I stumbled a bit. Making three weapons under the span of five minutes would be almost impossible for a vampire, but I knew that somehow I would obtain more information about that silver haired boy if I did. As I started to bite myself again, Dark grabbed my arm.

"Stop, and that's a command." The bond between masters and servants are strong. With the word command, I cannot disobey, even if I wanted to.

"Why?" I asked, as the spell forced by hands down and my fangs dull. "I'm totally fine."

"You call that totally fine?" He glanced at me. "Anyways, just concentrate on running. You're 0.002 seconds slower than you're supposed to be." I raced harder, firmly beside Dark. I glanced back, making out a group of five demons hurdling towards us.

"Oh god, hurry up!" I ran with all my might. I might have done way better than that physical exam now that I am seriously in danger of being murdered. Dark caught up and ran ahead of me. I ran just a centimeter behind him. Dark glanced back. His eye sight was better than mine.

"I see a silver haired boy we met, two blue haired demons, a red haired one, and a white haired one." He reported. "Since I can see the colors of their hair, they must be pretty close."

"Yeah, about 7 miles behind us." I agreed. "Hurry." Dark smirked just a slight bit.

"You're telling me? I've got Catalina on my back and I'm a tad faster than you." I pouted and ran forward, 6.4 inches ahead of him.

"I was trying to be behind you, so that if any attack was fired at Catalina, I could block it." I glared, "Now it's your turn to catch up." I kept my pace, going slower by 0.0004 seconds. Soon, Dark was once again ahead of me.

"Hey…did they slow down?" Dark asked. I glanced back, they seems farther than usual. "Did they give up or something?"

"No…wait. Let's not make assumptions." I said, looking back. Although it was true, they were getting farther and farther away, as if they simply gave up. "But we've only ran 19 miles. That's not very far."

"Perhaps a change of plans?" Catalina said. She seemed out of breath, even if she wasn't running. Probably because she was too scared. "I sure hope so." Soon, they were completely out of sight.

"Where are we?" I asked, and then it hit me. "Could it be because we're out of the territory? They can't chase up beyond the kingdom, can they? Since we lived in the countryside already, we may be in another kingdom."

"That's true…but it that was the case, aren't we going to get caught?" Dark said, looking around. "I wonder where mom and dad are."

"I bet they're held captive." Catalina said. "I saw strands of mom's hair left on the ground, and they're leading right out the door. I bet she pulled them off to let us follow them…but we ran the opposite direction."

"Mistress wouldn't do that." I concluded. "She would not want you in danger, Catalina. I bet…they pulled them off of her to make us notice them."

"But that still means they are held captive." Dark said. I nodded, and sighed.  
"I hope they're alright."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Let's…rest a bit." Suddenly feeling the effect of the blades catching up to me, I stumbled and fell. "Ugh…" I moaned. Dark put Catalina down. Catalina bent down towards me.

"Those are fairly large blades you released." She commented, looking at my bite marks. "I'm proud of you." I smiled, and whispered.

"Take care of yourself first, Catalina." Then I blacked out.

I didn't wake up until I heard frantic voices of Catalina and Dark. I forced my eyes open. What I saw was almost unbelievable. There was crimson red all around us. Fire engulfed the safety of the forest. I jolted up. "What happened?" I screamed.

"I don't know, but suddenly a fire started." Catalina whimpered. "I bet that silver haired boy set it off!"

"Catalina, get on my back." Dark said, offering Catalina his shoulder. Catalina shook her head.

"No, carry Ivory! She's severely injured!" I managed a laugh in this situation, which I find pretty amazing of me.

"I'm fine! It's not called 'severely injured', Catalina!" I shoved Catalina towards Dark, automatically on his back so that he could carry her. "Even though I just woke up, let's go for a morning run." I soon as I said that, we took off east. Catalina started crying, I heard. "Don't worry. We won't die because of a fire." I tried to sooth her.

"Mother and father are kidnapped…and here we are, in the middle of a fire." She whimpered. I looked behind me.

"This is not called 'trapped in the middle of a fire', Catalina. Look at how far we are." Catalina wasn't convinced by what I said, but she kept quiet. After a while, the fire seemed to have died when it hit a river. We had run across the river around 21 minutes ago. This means we are safe. "Yep, now Catalina was this sc…" When I turned around, I saw the most horrible thing ever. Catalina, who had a wild scared look in her eyes, had sunk her teeth into Dark's shoulder. Dark, which wasn't even resisting, let her.

"…what the heck?" I asked. "Are you a vampire?" Dark sighed.

"No, ever since she was little, when she got scared, she always bit something." Dark explained. "Today, that 'thing' was apparently my shoulder." Catalina let go of Dark. She plopped herself down on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" She started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Dark! I'm sorry!" I smiled; this was quite funny, and cute.

"Next time, please bite me." I offered. "I don't mind, since I bite myself once in a while." Catalina looked up at me.

"T-that's not funny."

"I was being serious." I smiled. "Well, maybe I was half joking." I admitted. Well, I was also being serious, I thought. Catalina smiled.

"Y-you can't take back your word!" She said. I laughed and nodded. She leaned towards me.

"Wow, aren't you horny today." Trying to lighten mood after the escape, I leaned towards Catalina. She bit into my arm hard. I winced, and laughed. "Ouch."

"Mmph…" That was Catalina's attempt to say sorry. She bit for a while and let go of me. I saw some blood on my arm, which was quite a lot. I licked it up. Catalina started tearing up. "Sorry…"

"You shouldn't have bit her if you're going to be sorry for it." Dark commented. "Besides, Ivory already has blood loss." Catalina's eyes widen at the word "blood loss".

"Don't worry." I assured her. "That's long over. How long was I out?"

"Only 3 hours." Dark replied. That was not long enough to replenish my blood, that's for sure. But I acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's a long time!" I said, and patted Catalina. "I'm completely fine!" Catalina stared, and scratched her head.

"You know, Ivory, when you lie, you sound very animated." Catalina said, and I flinched. "You're a bad liar. That's probably why mother always caught you. You'd always pay for things I did too. Because I'm a better liar, and when you try to get out of trouble, it never works." Catalina laughed. "Remember? I broke a vase when I was trying to catch up with you. When mom came back, she asked about it. I said it wasn't my fault, and then I pointed at you. When mother asked you if you knew anything, you said "yes"." Catalina closed her eyes. I fidgeted at the memory.

"You sure know when to feel nostalgic." Dark broke the moment of silence. Catalina nodded.

"When you said "yes", Ivory, do you remember? She asked you what happened, and you refused to tell her because you don't want me in trouble. In the end, mom thought you were the one, and punished you by beating you?" I grunted.

"Yeah, thanks for that piece of memory, Catalina. Okay now, I don't want to hear more." I shivered. Mother had beaten me many times, to punish me. It wasn't a pleasant memory having to lie on my back to sleep. She had never beaten Catalina, because her body was fragile. There were times where she had beaten both Dark and me. I sat down near a tree stump, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked. I didn't think he was talking to me, so I didn't reply. "Ivory?" He asked. I nodded a yes.

"Just a tad tired, that's all." Soon, I drifted off once more. Sleeping is important for replenishing blood and energy.

I woke up a few hours later by myself. Catalina was sleeping beside Dark, who was leaning against a tree. I hoisted myself up, and stretched. I didn't like the position I was sleeping in. Trying to walk silently, and walked near the river. I saw fishes swimming in the water, hurrying. They must have been shocked by the sudden rise in water temperature due to the fire.

A noise of twigs breaking sounded behind me. I spun around. There, lurking in the shadows was Catalina, with her eyes flowing red. I breathed. "Catalina? You were up?" Almost suddenly, Catalina's eyes turned normal.

"Huh? I was up?" She asked herself. "Oh, was I sleep walking?"

"I don't think so…" I said, "You had your eyes open." I shrugged. "You're probably too tired." Catalina nodded, and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was walking alongside the river…" I replied. "It was beautiful." I glanced at Catalina, who was still rubbing her head. "By the way, what was that? Your eyes were red…you were preparing to attack. You can possibly kill me…you know?" Catalina stared.

"I did? I didn't realize that." She replied.

"Did you ever touch anything around the house? Or did you directly touch anything that the silver haired guy touched?" Dark came out of the shadows. His ears are as keen as always, must have heard the conversation when he was half-asleep.

"Oh…I grabbed one of the weapons randomly scattered on the ground back at the mansion…" Catalina reached in her pocket. "Eh? It's not there anymore."

"This is bad." Dark said. "There is a possibility that someone performing dark arts used that weapon, which contains a little bit of your power, to control you." I thought about it.

"Oh yeah! They talked about it!" I sprung up, suddenly remembering. "I don't think I sensed any dark art user in that group of demons though." Dark eyed me.

"Some demons can hide their abilities so well we can't sense anything." Dark warned. "Just because you don't sense anything…that doesn't mean that they aren't any demons preforming dark arts in that group. We would be careful…"

"Of me?" Dark and I looked at Catalina. "Be careful of me?"

"Of everything." Dark answered. "Be careful of me, of you, of Ivory…of that group of demons. Catalina, never trust anyone besides me and Ivory. However, if we ever turn back on you and attack, you are going to attack back." Dark narrowed his eyes to show the severity of his words. Catalina started back into Dark's eyes, without fear. Ivory would be scared, but sometimes Catalina can be a very fearless girl.

"Don't trust me." I said. Just in case, I ever get controlled by dark arts, I wouldn't want Catalina or Dark to die. "Only trust Dark. I'm not trustworthy." Catalina was surprised by this. "After all, he broke my blades, and I attacked him. There's a chance I'm infected." I said, and kept walking along the shoreline. I know this wasn't the nicest thing to say, but I didn't want anyone to be hurt, besides me. I am enough.

Later, I found myself beside a giant oak tree. Touching the bark, I breathed. "What is happening?" I whispered to myself. All the tears I've been trying to hold back suddenly came out. I was crying, crying like a little baby. "What is happening?" I repeated myself. My mind is a mess right now, and I don't even have the energy to think about the events that had led up to this day. I sat down, and tried to whip away the warm water from my eyes. "Why is it happening?" I whispered to myself.

"You sure cried for a long time." I jumped and turned. Dark stood there, leaning against a tree.

"Oh, it's you." I said. "Sorry, but do you think you can…leave me alone for a while?" I absolutely have to have some time to think.

"Sorry, but I'm still your master." Dark said. "You can't command me." This guy is sure stubborn.

"You're leaving Catalina?" I asked. Dark smirked.

"Your senses are very dull." Catalina stepped out of the shadows. "We've been here for nearly 3 minutes." I stared, and laughed at myself.

"Oh really, that's hard to believe." I looked back at the ground. "Just feeling…kind of confused." I shifted my position. "That's all." Then we were just silent, saying nothing. Catalina sudden laughed.

"Is this the part where you are supposed to say 'awkward silence'?" Dark smiled. They both walked towards the large oak. "You know…Ivory, when you said "don't trust me"…I felt…" Catalina began.

"…wanting to trust you more," Dark finished. "We wanted to trust you more." I looked up, seeing Dark bending down, and Catalina sitting by me.

"Oh, that was not the effect I wanted," I paused. "Though how could I say this…I'm glad." I smiled, and with the two of my best friends are beside me, perhaps I was too stressed. They are very precious to me, and I cannot afford to lose them. "I wonder…about lots of things."

"Yeah, me too," Catalina agreed.

"You're just thinking too much." I looked up at Dark, and smiled when I saw his scowl. He must have been thinking about lots of questions too.

"You know…I was always bothered about something." I said. "I don't know anything about myself, including my parents. Perhaps I'm the one endangering you all. When that boy said he wanted to capture someone, what if it was me? Then, I mean…I…" Catalina patted my shoulders.

"Hey…you should look at your expression." She said. I frowned.

"Am I that ugly? I know, I was never pretty to begin with, but isn't that too straightforward?" I said, smiling. Catalina smiled and shook her head.

"You're very beautiful, right Dark?" I glanced at Dark, expecting a no. Instead, he just shrugged and looked away. "Oh, he's so shy."

"Last time I checked, you were the shy one." Dark shot back. Catalina just smiled, and I smiled along with her.

"Well, is it really that hard complimenting a girl?" Catalina said. "Just say she's pretty, and that's it."

"Hey, I prefer honest opinion." I said, half defending Dark. "But Dark will never get a girlfriend if he stays like that." I laughed. Catalina smirked.

"Well, no." She said. "I know of a girl that would suit him just fine."

"Sharon kind of dislikes Dark." I said, "Sorry about that, Dark." Dark shrugged.

"I don't like her anyway." Catalina's eyes mockingly widened.

"Then who is it? Who do you like?" Catalina asked, excited. That excitement didn't last very long, when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"That's where you are…you were rather loud." The voice said. We all turned. A silvered haired boy stood before us, alone. "My name is Evon." He smiled, but somehow it gave me a chill.

"What do you want?" Dark immediately stood up, and growled. I jumped up along with him, trying to get in front of him so I can protect them, but he didn't seem to let me.

"Whoa, what a temper," Even sneered, "I just wanted to say hi." I narrowed my eyes, letting my eyes turn glowing red. "That white haired lady back there…oh yes, that one that attacked me." He pointed at me. I glared. "What's your name?"

"I have no right to tell you." I replied. "What do you want?"

"I wanted your name." Evon laughed a cold hearted laugh, "and that girl, of course."

"Who exactly is that girl you wanted?" Dark asked, narrowing his eyes, as if Evon was his prey. "Why do you want her?"

"Ooh…but if I told you, it would be no fun." Evon said, shrugging his wide shoulders. "You'll have to find that out for yourself." He eyed Catalina. I drew back, ready to pounce anytime.

"If you're going to fight," I said, forcing Dark's arm back so I can be in the front. "How about you fight me first?" Evon sighed.

"I have no intentions to harm the innocent, but I only want the girl." Evon smiled, "I bet you know which girl I'm talking about, right, Ivory?" I flinched.

"You are that dark arts user…aren't you?" Dark asked. "You could read minds."

"Well…yes, I suppose I'm the dark arts user, but no. I cannot read minds." Evon kept smiling, like a demon. "Ivory knows why." I twitched once more.

"Why would you think I know? I don't know you!" I growled. "Don't harm any of my masters, or you'll get it!" Evon mockingly stepped back, afraid.

"Well, isn't the cute vampire girl showing her fangs?" Evon suddenly turned serious. "To tell you the truth, I don't have time for chitchat. All I want is this: I want one of you girls gone." His smile returns. "Why? Because the process of elimination says so! If you want to find out which girl I want…make one of you go away. I don't mean kill, but just…literally walk away by herself."

"You're more nuts than I thought you were." I said. "Is it because if the girl you want leaves, you'll have an easier time? But if she doesn't leave, it still benefits you because you have one less enemy?" Evon thought about it.

"Well…yes…and no." He said. "So, do you plan on leaving?" I paused.

"What if I say yes? What will you do?" Evon smiled.

"Information is withheld!" I gritted my teeth. That tricky demon, I hated this Evon guy. "But I'll tell you this…as soon as one of you disappears; I make my move on that girl. But if you don't disappear, I'll have to kill all of you to get the girl I want. That includes your parents, who I have held captive."

"What?!" Dark yelled. "You scrum! What did you do to them?!"

"Think about what I said…until then." His body turned to mist. We stood there, and breathed.

"I'm leaving." I declared. "There's a possibility it's me he wants judging by the way he's talking to me." I noticed Catalina didn't make a sound. "Catalina?" I looked back, and there she was, still sitting there, with a smile on her face.

"Catalina?"


	3. The turning point

Chapter 3

"Catalina?"

"…y-yes?" Catalina looked up, as if she didn't hear me. "What did you say?"

"Uh…are you alright?" I said, looking at her closely. "You looked as if…you're…dazed. Wait. Are you thinking to leaving us?!" The thought suddenly came to mind. Catalina smiled.

"No. Actually, I would chase you out first." Catalina nodded. "Ah…it's just that…we were having a conversation that was so fun like the old times, but…suddenly…I mean, he just popped up." I smiled weakly. I understand Catalina, and I feel just as devastated. Especially the comment he made, how dare he! I felt my blood rise. From the way he is speaking to me, it really does seem like I am the person he wanted. If that is the case…

"Don't even think about it." I turned, and saw Dark leaning against a tree, yawning. "Do you hear me? Ivory Starlitta, don't even think about it, and that is a command." Of course, I learned long ago that "thinking" commands don't work. Apparently Dark doesn't know that…or at least he pretends he doesn't. But whenever he commands me not to think about something, I somehow unconsciously followed his orders. Whatever the reason, that's pretty weird. This time, though, I have to give it a thought.

"Did you know? Dark, you can't command me not to think about something." I said, raising my eyebrows. Dark's expression showed nothing of what he was thinking. It seems like he knew already.

"Oh? You've always listened to me when I command you not to think about something." He challenged, but sighed and nodded. "I've known that, but I thought you were too dumb to find out." I frowned. That was just insulting! That nasty little worm could just go to hell! "There is no use cussing at me, missy. After all, whatever you do, you aren't strong enough to send me to hell." Ah, that's right. When a demon wanted to, he or she can break into a servants mind without the servant noticing. I turned around and walked back to the stream. I needed to think.

"This has gotten complicated." I said to myself when I was at the stream. Well, I'm pretty sure Catalina and Dark don't want to be separated…and I do have a mysterious air around my birth and all. I frowned and pouted as hard as I can. "Perhaps if I go, they'll just think a random maid is gone." I thought about it. I'll sure miss them though. It's true, I will. "I've always liked Dark, and took care of Catalina." I sighed. If that's the case, I shouldn't be selfish…perhaps going is a good idea. Catalina will probably stop me…so how do I get out without them noticing? I suddenly jumped up. I'll go tonight. That's right; I'll go tonight, at midnight, when they're resting. I should probably be able to have enough energy by then to flood the two demons…but can I fool Dark? I sat down.

I watched the fish swim pass me, having no fear. They're so lucky, and carefree. I'm caught up in this mess…ugh, and I hate it. How do I wish I can be like them, swimming along the currents of the water…enjoying life. I sighed one more time, a big sigh. Oh well, no use pitying myself, after all Dark and Catalina are in a more terrible situation. Catalina seemed like she was able to break down back there. I didn't want to hurt her or Dark anymore. I've decided. I'm going.

"Where are you?! Ivory?!" I heard Catalina's voice in the distance. "Come on, don't hide!" I should probably act as normal as I can. "Don't make me get Dark to mind control you!" Right, Catalina's still doesn't know mind control…mind control…wait. Dark wouldn't have used mind control on me, did he? No…he doesn't do that often. He usually hears what I wanted to say directly from my mouth…unless I'm hiding something and is unwilling to spill it no matter what he asked. Right, if he asks me anything, I'll have to lie. I have to do it good. I'm not good at lying, but, I must at least try. He cannot find out about my plan.

"Here! I'm here! Sorry about that!" I cried back. Soon, I saw them running towards me. "Sorry, I was trying to get rid of the slight shock I had there…" I quickly said, so that no suspicions are raised. I'd rather answer directly than having been asked what I was doing. Catalina nodded in acknowledgement. Dark didn't say anything, or give any sign that he believed me. I tried to calm myself. He's always like this…isn't he? "Catalina, let's build some sort of camp so we can have shelter!" That's right; this will be the last thing I'm going to do for them. I'm going to build a place they can stay, at least temporarily.

"Sure!" Catalina smiled. "This is a great idea?" I smiled back.

"Let's find a suitable place, then I'll go find building material. Catalina, you just stay put. And you too, Dark!" I said. I shouldn't trouble masters into building a cabin with me. "Just take your time, okay?"

"I'll help time you!" Catalina smiled cheerfully. It looks like she is back to normal.

"What?"

"Let's see how long it takes you to build a cabin." I smirked. That is just my game. I nodded, and shot straight forward, away from the river in search for wood.

An hour later…

I plopped on the ground, exhausted. "I…I made it…in an hour!" The cabin was up beside me; all the blocks are exactly in the right place. All that's left is the furniture. "I need a rest…please…"

"It's okay; I'll somehow manage the furn..." Before I let her finish her sentence, I cut in.

"No, it's alright." I gasped. "It's almost noon, I'll just rest up for two hours and get to work. Once I'm finish…you could help with the food, Catalina. You were always a great cook." I smiled. Of all things, cooking is Catalina's only strong point.

"Okay…" Catalina agreed, although she was slightly resistant. "Why isn't Dark helping you? He always does, even though he doesn't like you at all." Catalina said, looking Dark's way. Dark didn't react.

"He's probably shocked about that silver demon…Evon." I replied, although I'm slightly unsure. Had he broke into my memories?

"Stop it, Ivory" My eyes widened at Dark's words. Had he found out?


	4. The turmoil

Chapter 4

"Stop it, Ivory."

"What?" I shakily asked. "What are you talking about?" Dark glanced at Catalina, who didn't notice. "I'll do the furniture." Catalina smiled.

"Dark told me before he didn't like being anyone's master." Catalina giggled. "Oh…and…at school, I know someone who told me he liked you. He came from a very incredible family, although not as high-status as the Darthtires. I blinked.

"Who is that?"

"I'll tell you…since…we probably won't meet him again." Catalina stopped smiling for a second. "His name is Allen Kelschen. He's a year higher than you. You know him, don't you?" Catalina asked. I thought about it.

"No, I actually don't." Allen? How can he like me if I didn't know him at all? Is this some kind of joke?

"You don't? He acted like he knew you. Is he a stalker? He told me he liked you ever since you sang 'Hell" in school." I blinked. That was a year, 5 months, 3 days, 8 hours, 32 minutes, and 48 seconds ago. "Ever since, he'd see you in the hallways and stuff, and he'd always check the exam board and see your name in the second place." I flinched. I hate the words "second place" as much as I hate onions and garlic. "He said he seen you preform "Vampire and the Demon". He was all like, 'that was so awesome. Ivory as the vampire and Dark as the demon was great!"

"Whatever, I'll never see him again, nor have I ever met him in the first place." I said, and stood up. "I have to get to work, don't bother timing. Just be quiet and leave me be." I don't know why, but I'm suddenly irritated. Catalina must have sensed that, because she did shut up. She would have kept on rambling. Allen, I feel that this person is fishy.

I went on building chairs, tables, and shelves. I even built a place where they could set up a fire. Although it's just an ash hole outside of the cabin, but I thought it was pretty cool. At last, it was already night time. I was taking my time though.

"W-why is it that you are so annoyed?" Catalina broke the hours of silence. I turned. Of course I'm annoyed! She knows I hate it when cowardly people say they like me before even telling me! From the sounds of it, that guy is a jerk, so why the heck is Catalina trying to get me to like him too? All this is so annoying, plus this situation…how can Catalina act this way?!

"Why?" I turned, unaware that I was almost glaring. "Why, you ask?" I saw Catalina flinch. It's funny that Catalina is scared of a maid like me. "How can you act like nothing happened? I just…you're so relaxed yet I…" I couldn't bring myself to go one with that sentence.

"I was trying to sooth the atmosphere." Catalina replied. You guys are all so stressed…I thought I should help up a little bit. I looked up. Catalina was smiling.

"Oh…really?" I said, and kept on working. "That's good then, thanks." I shouldn't act like this. I must be nicer. Tonight might be the last night I spend with Dark and Catalina. "I was just grumpy, that's all." I saw Catalina smile in the corner of my eyes.

"Ivory, I'm done." Dark said. He hasn't said anything in a long time. "What about you? How's your shelf?" I nodded a sign that it was going well. Somehow Dark is my only concern. He doesn't know my plan, does he?

"I do." Huh? I stared at Dark. "I'm doing well." I exhaled. What is he doing? Word tricks? Geez, this is scaring me.

"Oh, that's great…" Dark, he didn't pry into my memories did he? If he did, I should have felt it, right? I should have, since every time Dark tried, I did. But that was because he didn't use all his power to, no. He was using only a little at that time. This time, did he really try?

"You're worrying too much." Dark said. "It's written all over your face. I wanted to confirm it, so I did." I jumped. So he did go into my memories?! "I wanted to confirm rather you're worrying or not. It seems like you are."

"S-so you knew?"

"Knew what?" Dark blinked. I stared. It seems as though he didn't know. "I was the one who told Catalina to act natural."

"Oh…it was you?"

"Don't get so mad at her. I asked her because I'm not good at conversations." Dark signed. "If you're thinking of running away, Ivory," I stared. "Don't even think about it. I know I can't command you, so don't make me break into your thoughts." It seems like he hadn't yet. If I act natural, he shouldn't notice.

"Fine, I did think about it." I admitted. "Is it such a bad thing? It's worth a thought." Dark's narrowed his eyes.

"Okay. I got your message." Dark turned around, grabbed Catalina's wrist, and dragged her away from the cabin. Is he leaving me here? If that's the case, this was easier to get away from than I thought. I thought he would command me to stay or something, since he had done that before. I guess this time he wanted to protect Catalina more.

"Looks like the shelf is done," I said to no one in particular. "I'm pretty sure, for some reason, they would come back here. Well, I wish them good luck." I stood up. "Bye, you guys. I love you all." With that, I ran into the other side of the woods, opposite of where Dark is headed.

I've been running for a while by now. I probably covered 14 miles. That's far enough; I don't think Dark and Catalina can find me. I settled down in a tree. Night is coming soon; my powers are fullest at night. All monsters are strongest at night. That rule was decided, but just 3 centuries ago, a group of monsters decided to sleep during the night like humans do, when they were supposed to sleep during the day. Soon, every other Youkai followed.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. First I had to build the cabin, then I had to run almost right afterwards…I wish there's some blood to drink…" I said to myself, and closed my eyes.

"Sure, you can have some." I jerked awake. I turned around immediately. Dark was there, sitting on a branch a few feet away from me, while Catalina is behind him, shivering from the height.

"Wh-what?" My voice cracked. "W-why are you here?"

"Oh, we've been following you for quite a while, we just hid our presence." Dark explained. "I knew your plans a long time ago. I broke into your mind ever since you were at the lake." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"I didn't know anything…until Dark told me, that is." Catalina whispered.

"I revoke the contract I made with the Darthtire family." I said. "I no longer solve you." Dark stared.

"Alright, I'll see about it." Catalina gasped as Dark spoke. "Repeat your lines."

"Wait!" Catalina protested. "Ivory will not listen to your orders if you revoke the contract!" I stared, and closed my eyes. I inhaled. This has to be done, because then he has no choice but to let me go.

"I, Ivory Starlitta, request Master Dark Darthtire, to revoke my contract with the Darthtire family to serve for life." I said. "I, from this day and on forever, will be free of the Darthtire household, and will not listen to any of your commands. Do you, Master Dark Darthtire, accept this?"

"No! Stop! Dark! You can't! Ivory could be killed! Evon is going to kill her or torture or use her!" Catalina started cry. I just stared at Dark, begging him. Release me. I need to be free. Then they won't be hurt because of me.

"No, and I will not accept this. Perhaps try another time, when I am in the mood of releasing you. From now on, you must ask Catalina Darthtire, or the two other Darthtire masters to release your contract." Dark closed his eyes. "That's my decision."

I can hardly breathe. What did he just do?

"And I, Catalina Darthtire, will never release you from your contact. Never." I stared.

"Why? I betrayed you…" I whispered. This is unbelievable. What the heck is this?

"You wanted to save us. But we don't need it. Catalina is stronger than you in a battle of magic. You know that." I breathed. I know, I know! But I don't want her hurt at all. I didn't want Evon to even tough her and Dark too. I don't want him hurting him. I'm their guardian. I am the one, who gets hurt first, and until I'm defeated my masters shouldn't have to raise their hands.

"You are wrong." Dark replied. "You don't have to get hurt first. We are protecting each other. Catalina, you don't get it do you? Our parents viewed you as their own child, sending you to a special school for only nobles…" Dark breathed like he was holding his breath for more than 12 minutes.

"Your parents bought me to be a maid." I said. "I only stayed at that school, because they wanted me to be smart enough to look after you."

"Ivory-san!" Catalina tried. "I looked up to you. I thought you were strong." More softly, she said, "You aren't that strong, aren't you? You're mind right now, I feel chaos." Unstable, I felt my foot slip from the tree. I felt myself falling, fast. "Ivory!" Catalina's scream woke me up. I turned and landed up before I fell on my butt.

"Ah…oww…" I sprained my foot. I'm so stupid. I tried to get up so that Catalina and Dark won't notice, but I can't even move my legs. "Uhh…" Catalina jumped down, stumbling, but definitely not spraining her foot. Dark did the same, except he was perfect and graceful. I gave up. "I sprained…my foot." I whispered, blushing.

"Oh, we've got to treat it right away!" I stared at my foot.

"Leave it."

"What? Why?" Catalina asked. I glared.

"Just leave it, dammit!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "Leave me alone!" I forced myself to stand up, withstanding the pain, and walked away from them. I can't stand this. What is this? What is happening?

That night, I slept by the tree stomp, curled up. Dark was leaning against it, apparently close to me to keep an eye on me. When we woke up, though, it was me who vanished.

It was Catalina.


	5. The Raven kingdom

Chapter 5

"W-where did she go?" I fearfully asked, and tried to stand up. "Ow!" Pathetically, I stumbled and fell. "Where did she go?" Dark was panicking as well. I can see it in his eyes; he's the type to stay absolutely quiet whenever he's nervous.

"Don't tell me, she…" I began. Dark practically glared at me. He was telling me to shut up, huh. I thought. Then, with a single jump, Dark left me, all alone with a strained leg. I felt stupid, what have I done! To be injured at this time, it's unbelievable. I stood up using the trunk of the tree as my support. Dark left me, Catalina is missing, and I have a strained leg. Catalina's maid always knew how to take care of my injuries. Now she's gone…

No. I must not think this way. I'm going to move forward. I'm going to move forward and defeat Evon! What do I do? Oh, what the heck should I do? I heard a noise. I turned, and girl with ears and tail stood there, staring at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I told her to take a look at my foot. Whoever she is, I need to cure this foot. "Ah, this is truly a terrible twist."

"Hey…where do you come from?" I asked. "I don't have anywhere to go. Do you think you can take me in?" I knew Dark left me. I felt it in my veins. The bond between masters and servants are very strong. When a master leaves you, you feel it. I needed to stay somewhere.

"I came from a very small kingdom. I'm on my way back from my journey." She told me. "My name is Resa. This kingdom takes in anyone who doesn't have a home. I was an orphan. If you wish, you can come with me."

"Kingdom? What the name of the kingdom?" I asked as I sat down. She took another look at my ankle. "I've never heard of any kingdom that takes in random people."

"Which kingdom do you come from?" Resa asked me instead.

"I can from the Heart of the Demon kingdom." I said. "I was a maid at the Darthtires family. All nobles live in the Heart." Resa slowly nodded. This whole entire world is divided into five kingdoms, and one "heart". The heart lies in the center of the five kingdoms. The Darthtire family controls the kingdom straight north, the Darth kingdom. Sharon's family, the Noah, control the east, the Noah kingdom. The school that we went to is only for nobles' and relatives of those nobles. It's a huge school with barely over 130 students. Then, there is a maid school, which only held maids for noble families. Of course, there's a butler one too. As said, all the nobles live in the Heart. Even though they control different kingdom, their living quarters must be in Heart. Noble families are prohibited to live inside their own kingdom because they cannot be grouped together with the citizens. At the same time, citizens are prohibited to live in the Heart.

"Oh, I see." Resa smiled. That's why, when she said she came from a kingdom that allows anyone to visit, I simply refuse to believe it. I have learned about the policy of all five kingdoms. The only family that can control the nobles is the Pure. Pure is another name for "king", in human language. Pure families live in the castle in the center of every kingdom and every noble household. A pure is a person who is the strongest of all demons. There is a tournament every 100 years to decide on a new Pure family. Until then, if the Pure dies, the Pure's son would inherit position of the Pure. Like the royal family in the human world. Only 30 years have passed since the new Pure was chosen. I remember "father" joined the tournament, but lost on the 3nd round. We were still proud of him, though. He defeated three other noble heads!

"What is the name of your kingdom?" I asked on more time.

"I'll tell you, because I trust you not to tell until instructed to by our kingdom leader." Resa smiled. "We secretly established a kingdom called Ravens. It's located very near the border between the southwest kingdom Azul and Heart. The Azul kingdom and Heart doesn't know our activities, nor does the other kingdoms." Resa took a piece of cloth and wrapped my ankle. She tightened it so hard I felt my breath catch. "The guild master, believe it or not, is only 17. Around your age, I think."

"I'm 16." I told her. Resa nodded. "So, how long ago was this?"

"Just last year," Resa replied. "The guild master is an orphan. His name is Zakuno Raven. He has no last name, so he chose his own last name."

"Really?" I said just to tell her I'm listening.

"We're orphans after all. This isn't a big kingdom at all. We're all legally considered residents of the kingdom of Azul. The noble that controls the kingdom of Azul, the Azul Hana, never treated orphans like citizens. We were like slaves." Resa paused. "You lived in the Heart, getting used the way we are treated might be a hard task for you. Furthermore, every month, the Azul Hana family takes in a new girl for the maid. Somehow, it's always from Raven. They just wanted young girls with no family. Even though they don't know of Raven's existence, they're still our family."

"That's pretty harsh, but I wouldn't blame Azul Hana for taking away your family because they didn't know they had family." I said. "They must think that they're doing a good deed by taking in orphans."

"After they chose a new maid, however, they throw an older maid out." Resa said. "In the end, Raven has lots of elders. Zakuno wanted to make a community where we support each other. If one ran out of money and food, we each share some of ours. These old people, however, cannot work whatsoever. In the end, the younglings are belabored. Like me, who had to go to the Darth kingdom to complete a job or something?"

"That's because your government is wrong." I said. "How about I meet this Zakuno?" Resa smiled.

"Sure."

It didn't take us long to reach the land of Azul, into the region of Raven. There was a tiny castle like house there, and it seems to be hand-built by Zakuno and this other kid…or so Resa says. There was a room in the castle, which seems to be Zakuno's room. Resa told me to just go in without knocking. Then she winked. I'm pretty suspicious, but oh well. At least Resa treated my twisted leg already. Well, she told me she's the best nurse and mechanic in Raven, so I didn't underestimate her.

"Is Zakuno here?" I asked as I opened the door. When I took a look around the room, I almost fell down. It was full of books, models, clothes, and other things. Whatever you say, it's the most stuffed room ever. I couldn't even find the guy. "Master of Raven, Zakuno?" I asked again. I've decided the guy just couldn't hear me, so I stepped inside. There was another room, and when I opened that door, I almost fell over again.

"Is someone there?" The voice called inside. It was the cleanest room I've ever seen, with only a single bed and bed lamp. Perhaps other decorations.

"Master of Raven, Zakuno?" I asked the obvious.

"I don't think I know you, girl. Who are you?" He's pretty rude. This Zakuno guy.

"I'm Ivory Starlitta, master." I bowed. "I am here to request permission to join your kingdom." Zakuno lifted his head.

"You have a last name." I smiled.

"Indeed, I have no idea who my parents are. I was told this was my last name, therefore I decided to use it."

"Well then, you're getting a new last name, if you can pass, that is." Zakuno closed his eyes. "You…where are you from?"

"I'm a maid from Heart." I replied, still bowing. "I served the Darthtire family, however…" I didn't finish, but he seemed to know where I'm getting at. "We were attacked by a man named Evon."

"Evon?" Zakuno thought about it. "I definitely heard of that name before." I straightened up.

"Master Zakuno, please." I said, desperate. "My masters are still out here, kidnapped! Master Dark is probably currently finding Master Catalina…" I was cut short by Zakuno's voice.

"But he abandoned you." I became silent. "Do you still want to butt into their business?" I took a deep breath.

"My contract is still not broken. Furthermore, they are precious to me." I stared into Zakuno's blue eyes. "I love them. Even without the contract, I'll definitely protect them!" Zakuno smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"You passed! Welcome to Raven." Zakuno smiled. "You are loyal; I believe you won't spill our secret." I blinked.

"Huh?"

"That was just a test to see if you're loyal." Zakuno explained. "So…I take it as you saw how messy that room is." He pointed. I slowly nodded. Suddenly, he showed a demon-like smiled. "Oh? So you've seen it."

"Huh?" I said one more time.

"You're punishment," he began, "you're dueling against me! I want to see your strength so I can decide which kind of jobs you are suited for." I smirked.

"Ah, that's what you meant. I heard you're strong." I glared. "I want to check this out too, master." I had to keep my politeness so I didn't sound rude.

"I see your foot was injured not long ago. Charge up, meet at dawn, right in that open space in front of the castle." Zakuno nodded. I bowed, and retreated out of the room. I lost, of course, Zakuno nearly overwhelmed me. His power was almost near a demon's it surprised me. I was told, though, that I held out against him for the longest time yet. That, I'm pretty proud of. Now, I've decided to stay in Raven, in Azul kingdom with a new last name: Ivory Raven. Only second place people got that last name. Since I held out against him longest (35 minutes, 20 seconds) I got the same last name as him. It seems the last person with the title, was defeated by 15 minutes less. That's a gigantic difference.

"Your objective now…" Zakuno said one day, "is to get stronger. Evon seems to be a tough guy; we Ravens will take care of the information finding. Before we find him, make sure you're ready! You're a vampire, they're a demon. You need to be able to at least…defeat me." I looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes, master. I'll surpass you," I narrowed my eyes, "definitely."

****2 years later****

"You're going down!" I shouted as I twisted my swords towards Zakuno. In the nick of time, he dodged, panting.

"Man, 56 minutes already, still hasn't beaten you…" Zakuno panted, I was gasping for breath as well.

"Heh, that's because ya never try to practice more!" I smirked wide and strung forward holding my sword up. He smirked.

"Hey, don't get too cranky." With a flick of his fingers, spikes of rock exploded from the ground. I pointed my sword to the group and stood on top of the handle, so I won't run right into the spikes.

"Pretty dirty for a "sword duel" you suggested." I laughed. "I guess I don't expect any less."

"Speaking of which…" Zakuno blushed slightly, "I'm hungry." I heard his stomach growl. I laughed hard, nearly falling off the sword I was standing on.

"Why did you challenge me when you're hungry?" Zakuno glanced at me, clearly embarrassed.

"It's been 9 months since we last fought. I can't believe I lost…sort of." He sighed. "I'm out of energy, yet you…you look fine. I pretty much already knows what's gonna happen, Ivory." I blinked. He doesn't call me by "Ivory" very much, it's usually "second place girl".

"That's surprising, master." I said, and jumped off my sword into the non-spiky area, and returned my blood sword back into my body. "Well, if you're hungry, go eat. It's lunchtime anyway."

"Ivory!" Resa called, waving towards me. "I'm back from my two day mission!" I smiled slightly.

"Good timing, I just finished my fight with master." Resa blinked in despair.

"Y-you can't mean…I missed it?!" I smiled, nodding yes. I then headed into the cafeteria, where the cook prepared food.

"Mm…I want that, and that, and that, and this." I pointed out. Resa gasped.

"You're going to get so fat." Resa smiled. "If that happens, no one is going to like you!"

"I work out more than you'd ever do, Resa." I argued. "Besides, if I'm too skinny, that's a problem too. Hey, how much do you weigh?"

"Kind of personal, but I weigh 103 pounds. What about you?" Resa asked.

"Heh, you're fatter than me, aren't you? I only weigh 100." I smirked. "Got any complaints?" I said as I took a gigantic bite of the food I ordered.

"You weigh only 100?" A male's voice sounded beside me. I glared at Zakuno. "Man, I got to try and lift you up." He put down his tray, and I swallowed.

"Oh don't you dare…" before I finish, my butt was no longer on the bench. "Ahh…oops, I was too late to warn you, huh?" Zakuno put me back down, wide eyed.

"You're so light! You managed to beat we weighing 100 pounds…" With that, I ticked off.

"Ah, did you say something, _master?_" I glared, feeling my eyes turn red. "Should we fight one more time after you aren't _hungry_ anymore? It seems like a fairly _wise_ choice to me, don't you think?" Zakuno smiled.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I get the idea." He said, and sat down next to us. Resa stared.

"Ivory, you changed." I looked at her. "Ever since the first day I met you till now, you changed…so much." I looked at my plate.

"Oh, really?"

"Ivory, I think I found Evon." Resa looked at me. "You must go to the ball held at the Heart. You must pretend to be a countess or noble lady. Evon will be here. You think you can handle it?"


	6. The ball

Chapter 6

"Ivory, I think I found Evon." Resa looked at me. "You must go to the ball held at the Heart. You must pretend to be a countess or noble lady. Evon will be here. You think you can handle it?"

"Evon…will be there?" I gasped, almost dropping my spoon. "Evon, you found him?"

"Yes," Resa nodded. "Ivory, I think it's a wise idea to train with Zakuno now." I blinked.

"Well…when is it?"

"It's in two weeks." Resa said. "You have to hurry." I stared at Zakuno.

"You have no way of slacking off now…Zakuno." I said. "I'm gonna drag you out of bed five in the morning!" Zakuno had an expression of horror.

"You're…kidding, right?" I smiled as kindly as I can.

"Of course, my _loving_ master!" I said. "I know. If you weren't hungry, you would have beaten me in and out."

"No! Please, come on, let's get up at seven! Seven is early enough…" I glared.

"Ivory Raven will kick your ass if you're late, got it?" Zakuno shivered. Resa laughed.

"Ivory, what made you change so much?" Resa asked me. I was aware of my change, and made no effort to change it. After all, I wanted revenge on Evon. He broke my masters and me up. Right now, I feel that the only person I have my contract with was Dark, but I cannot sense him.

"Nothing much…" I said, unable to look up. "What are you talking about? Nothing has changed about me!" I smiled. I know my own change, and you don't need to remind me! In these two years, I trained myself hard, so hard I felt my mind breaking down. I couldn't handle the pain of leaving Dark and this intense training. Day after day, I felt myself becoming somewhat more and more cold hearted. I'm scared now. Just the other day, during a mission, I saw a little girl die in front of me because I was too far away and my partner is too weak. I didn't cry like my partner did, I felt nothing.

"You've became heartless." Zakuno said. "That would be a problem. I don't think I can train with you, because I cannot destroy what makes you human." I stared.

"I'm fine! Who said I was heartless!" I quivered. Zakuno's got good eyes. "That's pretty cold of you to say that, don't you think?"

"You didn't feel a thing when that girl died. Although you tried to feel sad," Zakuno continued. "You didn't feel sad, didn't you?" I paused. He already knew.

"My only goal, the one and only," I said, "is to defeat Evon and his clan. That's the only reason to be alive. My masters are held captive, and perhaps dead. Dark is…he's gone." I smirked. "What? Are you going to kick me out? I don't mind. I already have the information I need; I know where Evon is going to go. I'll kill him, for sure." I narrowed my eyes, showing them the intensity in my words.

"I cannot let you roam free, Ivory." Zakuno closed his eyes and sighed. "Ivory, you might become a ruthless murderer if you live out there alone. We have to control you." I grunted.

"Who's going to be the ruthless murderer?!" I said, thinking it was a joke. Zakuno's face was serious, sadly. "You seriously think that?"

"Well, that just a guess." I paused. They thought I was going to be a ruthless murderer? Didn't that hurt me? I tried to laugh either way.

"Nice, real nice." I then stood up. "Well, I'm done, so see you later." After dumping the rest of my nearly untouched food, I stepped outside the cafeteria. The sky was blue with a few white puffy clouds. "Dark…where are you?" I said my thoughts out loud. Dark was still very important to me; memories of him and Catalina lingered in my memories, though I tried hard to forget. I will definitely kill Evon, even if it means my death, even if I'll destroy the world in the process.

"Do you still care for Dark?" Zakuno's voice sounded once more behind me. Not bothering to turn around, I nodded.

"He's my master, and my contract with him is still not broken. Somewhere…" I touched my heart. "I still feel his presence. He seems to be safe, but I'm not sure at all." Zakuno sighed.

"What about me? Do you care for me?" He asked. I was rather surprised. I pretended to think about it a little bit.

"Do I?" When I saw his desperate expression, I smiled. "Of course I do! That goes without saying." His face brightened up like a child.

"You smiled. I haven't seen that smile in a while. You used to smile a lot back then." My smile slightly faded.

"Back then, I was really innocent." I said. "I had no sense of ambition." I laughed. "I actually thought I was pretty stupid. Who knows I would lose something so important to living creatures?"

"What's that?" Zakuno asked.

"Feelings." I replied, clouded by thoughts. "I lost…my most important feeling of love and empathy." I smiled again; making sure this one was colder. "Truthfully, I don't think I need these emotions to defeat Evon." Zakuno narrowed his eyes.

"You need them to defeat him, Ivory." He said. I looked at him.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Zakuno said. "Remember this, Ivory. If you don't have emotions of love and trust, you're not a living creature." My eyes widened, and I failed to understand the meaning of his words. Is he telling me that I'm not a living creature?

"Weird things come out of you sometimes…" I sighed. "Perhaps you're right…a creature without feelings is no longer a creature. It won't be long before I'm no longer 'living', right?" I started walking. "I already lost…everything dear to me. Why am I still alive, I wonder? It's all thanks to Resa." Soon, I was just talking to myself. "If Resa wasn't there…what will I become?"

"You really are talking to yourself, sister." A boy said. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" I stared at the blonde. He was cute, at around the age of 6.

"Yes…I'm fine." I smiled and reached out for the boy. He let me pat his head. "What's…your name?" I asked.

"It's Shadow." The boy replied. _Dark…_ I sighed. I wanted to see him. How is he doing? What is doing? Where is he right now? "Who gave you that name?"

"Obviously Zakuno," He replied, smiling. "What's your name sister?"

"My name is Ivory Raven." I replied. Shadow's eyes widened. "Don't act like that. Please be more casual." He slowly nodded, not accepting it.

"M-miss Ivory…" I glared at him.

"Say 'miss' one more time, you'll never see your tongue ever again." Shadow flinched. I smiled quickly. "…just kidding! Please don't refer me that way, Shadow. Call me Ivory." Shadow nodded.

"Ivory…" I patted his head some more. I really am ruthless, to glare at a boy like that.

"Hey…do you think you can walk with me to the river? I want to talk to someone." Shadow nodded once more, eyes wide in curiosity.

"Sure…Ivory." He said my name like a robot. I laughed slightly. He's such an innocent child. I wish I was like him, carefree and harmless. I wish there wasn't such a burden on me…such a past. We walked to the river in silence. I slowed down so Shadow can catch up. Zakuno come up with the weirdest names. Soon, we sat on a huge rock in front of the river.

"I'm such a terrible person." Shadow turned, but said nothing. "I'm messed up. After abandoning Dark and Catalina…coming here…" I sighed, trying to gather my thoughts. "I have done nothing. Zakuno told me that a person can't live without feelings. I…don't have any feelings. Shadow, I can watch you die without feeling a thing." I turned. Shadow wasn't shocked or anything.

"Then you have feelings." My eyes widened. "The fact that you're regretting right now, feeling sad right now, means you have feelings. Even if they're negative, they're feelings…Ivory." Shadow said. "You said you abandoned someone, right? Well, if you're thinking about them right now, you haven't abandoned them yet. I think…" I smiled, and then laughed. _To have such a young boy teach me these things…I can't believe it. Really…_

"You may be right." I said. "But…without feelings of love and trust…Zakuno told me I'll never defeat a certain person." Shadow stared. "I exist to kill that person."

"I don't think so." I looked at him once more. "You aren't born to kill someone. You must exist for a different reason, sister. I am born to protect someone." Shadow smiled in his thoughts. "My family died when I was very young, and Zakuno found me. Now, I'll protect Zakuno and everyone here. Even you, Ivory!" Unknowingly, I smiled and started crying. "I-Ivory, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" I said. "You are very strong, Shadow. I pray that one day…you'll become someone great. I'll be willing to die for to protect you, Shadow. I've decided." I realized something. I do have something to protect: Zakuno, Resa, Shadow, and everyone in Raven kingdom. How did I miss something so obvious? They all love me, and I loved them back unknowingly. How could I abandon something else to go die?

"You are truly kind, Ivory." Shadow told me. I smiled.

"You know…" I said, "I'll defeat Evon, and come back…alive." Shadow blinked.

"What is that?" I smiled once more.

"Oh, it's nothing. Say, do you want a sister?" Shadow thought about it.

"Sure, why not?" He looked up. "Wait…you want to be my sister?" I nodded.

"Let's make an oath. Hold out your hand," I instructed. He did as I told him. "I vow to all gods, that I will take care of Shadow as my little brother. Will you, Shadow, do the same?"

"Yes."

"I vow that I will fight for the kingdom, along with Shadow. Will you, Shadow, do the same?"

"Yes."

"The now, Shadow will be renamed Shadow Raven."

"Yes…wait, what?!" Shadow's eyes widened. "Raven is a name only given to the leader or the predecessor of the leader!" I smiled.

"Shadow, I have no intention to become the next leader. You will be the second one." I said. "You have strong desires to protect everyone. I'm sure you are going to be a great leader. I will be going on a dangerous journey soon, if anything were to happen to me…they know who the next Raven is."

"They won't believe me even if I told them."

"Do not worry, dear brother." I laughed. "I have already embedded the proof on you. Look at your hand. There is a tattoo of a Raven, right? That's the proof. Zakuno has one with an arrow through it. Once you become the Raven's leader, you'll have an arrow through it too."

"B-but I'm only six!" Shadow whimpered. I laughed once more.

"Zakuno will last until you're at least 40!" I laughed. "Zakuno is a good person. After I leave, tell him that. I may never have a chance to say that to him again."

"You're acting as if you're going to die."

"I'll live." I said, "But I can't guarantee I'll come back."


End file.
